


Burning Crown

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Princess!Reader, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soft!Jaskier, angry!Geralt, equally angry!reader, jaskier is almost at the brink of a heart attack, lol i just make things up as I go, original characters and creatures, super badly tempered!reader, super kind baby Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: There was nothing you couldn't get, nothing that could stand in your way, for you were the beloved princess of a great kingdom with a great temper to match. And no one, not even a Witcher, the white wolf, could change that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. No One Dare

"My princess!" the guard heaved, shield clad still on his arm, with dirt and blood smeared on it. He forced his way to through the maids and ladies that attempted to hinder his passage. The maiden, said to be fairest in the land, had just taken a bath. The guard broke through her door with a loud thud and fell to his knees in his haste.

"My princess! I come bearing news--" _"Silence!"_ she shot the knight a look from her mirror. Her servant, who was braiding her hair lowered her head much more than it already was. This maiden was also said to turn men into stone with her glares. The man in uniform gulps and breaks his sight away from the reflection of his master. "How dare you run into my chambers while my servant fixes my hair," she grits between teeth.

The maids in the room fixing her bed and her closet made a sour face, knowing that her mood from today moving forward would be ruined.

Truly, she was terrifying yet still a vision amidst her raging temper.

The man feels tears threaten to spill from his eyes. It was due to the news he bared of his friend, his brother in knighthood, "My deepest apologies, princess, but I have urgent news about Frederic."

The man knelt on the floor was facing the wood beneath him. Water started to fall from his nose. The maids looked at him in pity upon hearing a soft sob. The princess rolls her eyes at the man's sentiment, knowing it was simply going to be word that they once again failed to retrieve the object she had commanded them to. Yet she humours him, "continue, Johannes."

The man fills his lungs with air and composes himself.

"Johannes!" she demands in all her impatience.

"My princess..." he mutters out, "Fredric... is dead."

All of the servants in the room paused and gasps softly at the admission. The woman fixing her majesty's hair turned to the knight with wide eyes then. Johannes clenched his jaw and awaited the rage that would come from the woman. But instead he jolts to the sound of scolding to another person, "Why did you stop! I can't sit here all day, Yvana."

Her hairdresser bowed her head and dared not speak, only continuing to do her job.

Johannes looks in horrific confusion.

The princess raises her brows and her nose, "Have you prepared him a noble funeral?"

"... I have yet to, princess."

"Then see to it he is buried in the grave of knights," she says sternly.

Two maids turn to the knight with eyes urging him to be on his way now. However, Johannes is boiling inside. He stands and breaks, "is that all you've to say?"

The room tightens with tension. The princess is numb to it. She raises a hand. Yvana automatically releases her fingers from her hair. The princess turns her body to his childhood sweetheart's closest comrade and shrugs, "what would you have me do? Weep? It will not bring back the dead, sir."

Johannes feels lightheaded and steps back for he lost his bearing. He wishes to call her a cold snake with teeth dripping in venom. He wishes to curse her beauty for she did not deserve it with how black her heart was. But for Fredric's sake, with the immensely questioning concern he had for this woman, he bites his tongue. He bows and leaves.

After he does, the princess heaves heavily and shoves all that was on her vanity table to the floor. The maids, expecting her actions, jolt nonetheless.

* * *

> _All ye beware for true, there was no one as radiant than the fiery daughter of the kingdom in the upper East. Dragons and swordsmen alike quiver underneath her feet._

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual, for today was no ordinary day. It was the day our principle town in the kingdom would rid of the monster by means of a warrior who matches its grit-- _supposedly_.

My king promised a bounty unimaginably compensating for the hero that would slay the fear-monger. Til now, all who have tried have perished, knights and foreign hunters alike. But today, there was a promise of fulfilment by a witcher known to be The White Wolf.

I scoffed upon hearing the ballad composed for him. Certainly it was winded with an illusion of heroism and idealistic imagination. Still, the whispers about this Geralt of Rivia was still close to which they sing of. But in real life he is said to be monstrous with a wretched build and black eyes. This is why I curiously nibble on sliced apples as I am seated on my father's throne. I tap my finger on the the arm rest and ask my sole lady in waiting, Arabela, how her family's estate is faring currently.

  


"My princess, I announce the arrival of your guests!" That is when the throne room's great door are opened.

Two figures walk in, one tall with silver hair and black armour, and another shorter than he with brown hair and a shabby outfit.

I look at only the one who could possibly be the terrifying monster slayer and find my chest bubbling in amusement. I turn to Arabela and Yvana, who was behind her, and break into a laugh. I grin at the stern faced creature and stand. "Is this it?"

The taller of the two raises a brow and the other keeps his sight fixed on me dumbly. I chuckle, "I was expecting a ten foot tall giant with skin like scales and bear fur, with crawls like tusks and talons that could pierce right through a man's chest." I continue to airily laugh, turning to the women to my left side. My own amusement fill them, and the two hold in their giggles.

I turn back to the men and chuckle once more, "You look nothing like the tall tales, in fact you appear to me only a man, _Witcher."_ I say, leaning forward upon speaking the last word. The room is silent beyond my final sigh. I then raise my hand to him, awaiting he greet it with a kiss.

The other appeared to be eager to comply, but upon seeing the frozen witcher, he stayed put in his place. My amusement washes off. I raise my hand higher along with my eyebrows. Still, he stays where he is.

With his expression again I find amusement, for some reason. I let out a breath, "Do you have no manners?"

The man with a lute, I guess, slung behind him clenches his jaw and leans into his... companion, urging him. He does nothing. I clench my jaw and gather my golden skirts with both hands. Arabela moves to aid me, but I refuse her. I walk down the three steps that lead up to the throne and make my way in front of the defiant.

Our proximity reveals he at least towers over me, and that they posses a scent that was mildly unpleasing.

  


I raise my right hand for him again. He is basically given no choice but to comply. He lets out a breath. The corner of my lips raise slightly when he does.

"You are Geralt of Rivia, yes?" I ask.

The man pulls away and nods tightly.

I furrow my brows at him, "Mannerless and tongueless?"

Geralt blinks slowly and clenches his jaw, "what would you have me say, princess?"

"Nothing now. I have heard your voice." I say. I turn to whom he was beside, "And you are?"

"Your humble servant, your beauteous grace," he bows deeply, revealing the instrument behind him was indeed a lute. He then grabs my hand and places thankfully a chaste kiss. I give a look and pull away, "might you have a name?"

"Jaskier! Your majesty." he blurts, nodding eagerly. I spare him no expression; his act is not worth the wrinkles they suggest. "You are a bard, the one that composes the ballads of your _friend?"_

Jaskier releases a breath at the recognition, "Yes, yes, your highness. I am honored that you even know them."

I hum, "then have you heard of a ballad of mine. I suppose you may not for a dead bard wrote it. It's about how I cut of a head of a man that kissed my hand without permission."

Instantly, Jaskier's face falls. Yvana from behind makes a pitiful face. I break into another laugh, "of course I never did it. He made it so no man would dare try to touch me without my consent." My shoulders vibrate with my laughter. Jaskier still looks like he is about to hurl. I turn to Geralt, still possessing a blank expression, "shall I show you to your quarters?"

"No," he tilts his head, "show me the monster."

"You must at least know that the thing comes out after dusk."

He stares, "tell me about it."

"I can only tell you as much as the townsmen talk of, and you know how they are. They clamour in uncertainty." I wave a hand in the air, "They succumb to the thoughts brewed in the dark and blame their king for it."

"Oh, and is your king so blameless and righteous?" Geralt questions, placing his hands behind him.

"Righteous? No, but I believe he tries to be a good man."

  


For a moment, there is nothing but silent glares between us. I speak when I realize my lady and servant are behind me, "well, anyway, the monster began as gossip, as a large beast resembling a wolf. It had teeth dripping with blood, claws that could rip flesh easily open. But the story of the wolf was layered over accounts of a long necked creature with legs to match and a thirst for human insides. The story changes so many times that they've made it appear the creature is a skin changer. They've even gone so far as to say the skin changer... is me."

Jaskier gasps in shock.

The large fellow narrows his eyes. I continue, "Witcher, we know not what the thing is, only that it kills everyone that has certainly seen it. The accounts are of what's left of its kills, it's of what they strove to hide from. We lost many lives to the beast, knights and farmers all the same. It is why my father is so desperate."

"And is that why he cowered away and left his daughter in charge-" My hand comes in contact with his cheek. I growl, "you dare speak of what you not know?" I point a finger at him and poke his chest, "you are an invited _guest,_ Geralt of Rivia! And I will not have you speak ill of my family."

Geralt who had his face turned from my actions, turns back to me, "I understand why they think you could be the skin changer."

I fume, ready to lunge at him. Jaskier steps back. Arabela mutters quickly behind me, "princess, Fredric is waiting for us."

My clenched fists loosen. I take a breath, "my father has sailed to meet an rival kingdom to make peace. They threatened our borders with bloodshed upon hearing of our monster. We are in no shape to take a fleet of heavily armed men." I take a step forward, "if you must disrespect me, find an inn, kill the beast at dusk, receive your reward then be gone. I offer no amity to your kind."

Jaskier steps in and bows, "Yo-ur eminence, my friend is cranky from our long trip. We will gladly respect your wishes and retire to our rooms."

I turn to him and blink, "you can take the stables." With this, I push past between them and take my leave.

Yvana whines and turns to the lady. Arabela nods, letting her to follow after. "Right, let me show you to your rooms."

Jaskier is taken with the dark haired lady's face as well, so he follows easily. Geralt however scowls and huffs, "your princess just kicked us out."

"My princess is as prickly as you are, Geralt of Rivia. In her temper she speaks ill, but she never means it."

"That's the difference with her and I," the witcher notes, "I mean every word I say."

Arabela leads on, sparing who spoke a look, "and _you_ may come to regret that still."

  


As they walk on, Jaskier stares deathly at Geralt, as if it would even pierce his skin with any semblance of fear or worry. He sighs, "what, Jaskier?"

"Must you be that way even to a princess?" Jaskier whisper-yells, roughing his hair up.

Geralt rolls his eyes.

Arabela motions to a door, then enters the room, "this is your quarters, witcher. I suppose your bard can have the room across. I'll have the maid tidy it up. We were unaware of your companion."

"He's not my companion," Geralt answers quickly.

Jaskier looks to Geralt then laughs, "Ever the joker."

Arabela examines them and bows her head, "if there is anything you require, you may ask the maids." When she walks off, Jaskier's eyes follow her. He attempts, "and if I require something from my lady?"

The woman turns back, "I am not your lady, but the princess's."

She leaves. Geralt chuckles, "splendid work, Jaskier." The said man shoots him a look, "oh as if you--" _could do better? Of course he fuckin' could._ He decides to change the subject, "Right, so what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Geralt repeats, lying down on the bed and releasing a sigh.

"Yes, the plan, for tonight?"

He hums from his bed, "I kill it."

"You kill it?"

He nods.

"That's it?"

"What do you think?"

Jaskier sighs, "if you say so."

  


* * *

  


Night came easily to me. And now I sit at the head of the dinner table awaiting the return of the witcher with the promise of satisfaction.

As the darkness grew thicker, I looked to my empty plates and waved off my servants bearing food. Yvana behind me whispers, "my princess, you must eat something while you wait."

"I have no appetite." I spit and turn to Jaskier who was sat to my left, "tell me, what will you do if your witcher dies."

The man laughs, going so far as to throw his head back, "Rest your unease, princess, for my witcher does not die."

I scoff, "are you suggesting he is above death? Shall I him beheaded to test your words."

"No!" he shakes his hand, "I merely meant it takes _a lot_ to kill him."

Suddenly, I hear a stomach growl behind me. I turn to Yvana, who cowers at my gaze. I snap at her, "do not annoy me with your loud belly and eat." I rest my elbows on the table before me, "If your company has not done the same, I will have the guards drag them out of the gates of the castle."

Yvana curtsies and scurried off. Jaskier sits awkwardly and loosens his collar, thinking of what was happening.

  


"And will _you,"_ I whip my head to Jasker, "stare at me all night?"

Jaskier stutters.

"I can feel your breath from here. Do not annoy me while there is a knife in my sight."

_Dear goodness, Geralt are you quite finished with your hunt yet?_

And like a crack of thunder, the doors to the dining hall open. I shoot up in anticipation and feel my jaw loosen at sight. The witcher is drenched in black and blue blood. In his hand dangled a net with a something dripping in the same color. He marches to me and drops it before my feet. "Your bounty, princess..." he says.

The smell makes Jaskier produce a regurgitating sound.

I turn to my feet and raise my skirt, to kick what I assumed to be a severed head and see its face. I feel my mouth water in repulse. Geralt watches closely. I turn to him and see his blackened face, "do expect me to say I am impressed?"

"No. I expect you to pay me so I can leave."

I scoff, "I will pay you after dinner. I've waited for you long enough. Bury your head," I wave off at the smelly thing on the floor, "clean yourself and quickly return so I can finally eat."

"And will you wait for me?" Geralt leans forward.

I roll my eyes and sit down, "I will count until five hundred. If you are not back, I will eat everything and give you not a single coin."

1... 2... 3...

Geralt rolls his eyes as well and leaves. When he does, I cease counting and huff, snapping at the bard, "your witcher is unbearably difficult."

Jaskier chuckles, "you and him both."

_"What did you just say?"_ I hiss and slam my fist on the table. The man jolts and stands in fear. He grabs his lute and clears his throat, "I said I will sing to you while you wait."


	2. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing? idk

_"Must!_ you eat like that, Jaskier?" I growl and glare at the man seated by my right. Geralt who was in front of him looked with half a sympathetic gaze. Jaskier nearly chokes on his food. He speaks, "forgive me, princess."

"No," I turn away from him, "ask me again after you've swallowed what's in your mouth."

The man to my right couldn't help but chuckle lowly. I slice up some chicken and eat it, turning to Geralt. When my mouth is clear, I open it to speak but Jaskier does so as well, "forgive me! My princess." I turn from him, back to Geralt, "so what exactly was the monster you killed?"

Geralt chews slowly, debating whether or not he should say the details of his kill over dinner. Jaskier pulls his lips down slightly in offence. I gaze expectantly. Geralt drinks some wine, "Your towns people were half-right."

"So it was either a wolf or a bird?"

"No."

I knit my brows at him. I clench my fists when he doesn't continue. I grunt, "well?"

He purposefully took a large bite of food and chewed slowly. At this point, Jaskier was sinking down on his chair. "Are you _quite_ done testing me, Witcher?"

He clears his mouth at this point, "Perhaps."

I was ready to snap at him, but he then speaks. "The monster... is you."

I feel my blood pressure rise. I grip my fork and knife with all I've got. I rise from my seat. Geralt chuckles, "it copied your face."

"W... what?" a chill runs down my spine.

"It wasn't a skin changer but a face stealer," 

My pulse quickens. My chest tightens. I blink rapidly, "ho-how did it get my face?" I find myself slowly descending back into my seat.

Geralt knits his brows at the sight before him. "It had to have seen you clean enough once."

"You mean to tell me I've certainly come in contact with the thing?"

He nods once.

I release my utensils and clear my throat, "right."

"It had twenty heads on it," Geralt continues, "it's picky of it's appearance. I think it did have a head of a wolf, or a kikimora, or whatever else it has come in contact with, but it chose to display human faces instead. Your face was its centre."

I feel my food climbing up my throat, "is this your way of complimenting me? Of saying I am fair?"

"The monster thought you were."

I inhale deeply and turn to my lap, "and it's body?"

"It had... everything at once. Fur, skin, scales, talons, claws. It was three times larger than a cow."

I let out a moan and bit my lower lip. Once my eyes meet with the witcher's I let out the breath I held, "and you have killed it thoroughly?"

He nods twice.

"Good," I shudder and stand once more, "I've already ordered the maids to put your bounty in your quarters once we've had dinner." I then bow my head to them and walk off. Surprisingly Geralt speaks against my leave, "You haven't finished your meal."

"I have a tiny stomach," I say, exiting the dining room.

  


I make my way down the hall. I ignore all the servants that greet me in fear I would vomit on them. I walk past a group of guards who had been laughing loudly amongst themselves. They freeze and bow abruptly upon seeing me. I nod and wave them off.

"Your grace," one of the five of them spoke, "will you be leaving the castle?"

I turn to the speaker, identifying him, "I'll merely be talking a walk, Tybalt."

"We will accompany you, princess." another speaks.

I shake my head at Levi's words, "you will do nothing, unless you wish to lose your honour."

The guards sigh all together. The highest ranking of them shakes his head, "You boys go on. I'll follow the princess." They turn between each other, "Are you sure, sir. We've been on patrol all day."

"A kings man's duty is never finished," he replies.

  


I stride off all the way to the fields with a lantern in hand. I take in the fresh scent of nature and feel my shoulders roll back heavily. The moonlight is strong due to the full moon. I let the lantern down beside me as I sit.

There is a rustle behind me. I turn over my shoulder, seeing a man in a uniform with curly golden hair. I feel my eyes well, "Fredric?"

The figure comes closer and I see his nose is not bony like his, nor are his eyes the same shade. This man's lips were thicker, and he had no scar on them, "No, milady, it is only Freidson."

I turn away from him, "my apologies."

"Neigh, you need to apologize to me, princess," he speaks. He stands close enough behind me, hand behind his back, in silence. I turn to the grass and pull at them, "are you not tired?"

"Aye, but my princess comes first."

I blink slowly, not thinking of any words to say. For a long while, we two are together in the night breeze. It is not solemn, but sorrowful. When my eyes droop, I catch myself and stand. When I do, I catch Freidson blinking himself awake. I grit my teeth at the sight of him, "you reckless knight. Why bother to accompany me when you're too worn to even keep your eyes open."

He bows his head and apologizes. I roll my eyes at him, "you are suspended from morning training tomorrow." I walk past him, pulling my skirt up, "pick up the lantern." Freidson does just that and pouts. His heart is hurting because the kindness of the princess. It may sound bizarre to those unknowing, but she in all her sharp demands was the most generous of the royal family.

By the time I reached the castle gates, I heard a cry from far behind me. I turn back and knit my brows. Freidson who was following me looked in concern, "is there something wrong?"

"There was a cry. Did you hear it?"

He looks wary and shakes his head, "I did not, but please do go to your chambers now."

  


Freidson escorts me all the way to my door. I dismiss him and enter. I feel a strange heaviness in the atmosphere when I did. Still, I stripped myself of my clothing until I was in nothing but my under dress, and moved to my bed.

"Princess," a shaky voice called suddenly. It was then a vile man walked in from my bathroom, holding Yvana close to him with a knife by her neck and a hand on her mouth. My servants cheeks and nose were red in distress. Tears were rushing down in fear. I raised a brow at the man, "I'm tired, make this quick."

He hisses and tightens his hold on her. The blade digs in her neck slightly, but it's enough to draw blood from her skin.

I march forward to him and heave, "you dare injure my servant in front of me? There shall be no mercy for you!"

"Quiet down, whore!" he groans, "or else her head rolls."

I roll my eyes at him, "please, with a dagger like that and hands as small as yours, you couldn't do such a thing."

He screams in anger, "you want me to try?!"

"Oh goodness no," I say inching closer to them and my vanity, "then I'll have to find another servant to wipe my floors. If you want her so badly, have her."

The man scoffs and huffs. He spits to his side, "it's true you're just a pretty face with no sense of compassion."

"And yet you still think I'm attractive," I say, fiddling with the strings by my bosom, "tell me, have you seen a princess stripped naked?"

Yvana's eyes widen at my words. The man's eyes grow darker than it already was. He licks his lips and heaves. I walk towards him slowly. It was then he made his mistake of pointing his knife at me. It was then I threw my powder, causing it to go to his face, and Yvana's unfortunately, grabbed his hand quickly and twisted his arm. He drops the dagger. As Yvana coughed and the man screamed in pain, I shouted for help. "GUARDS! THERE ARE INTRUDERS!"

I slammed the man's face on the wall with as much force as I could by the time two of my uniformed knights came in. But instead of helping me, they pulled me away. I turned to see the faces of the men, and I saw no recognition in them. They were spies.

Yvana shrieks as loud as she could and runs, stabbing a dagger on the shoulder blade of one of the men that held me. He whines in pain and releases me. Yvana tries to pry me away but is slapped by the man who had held her hostage. She shoots back. My true knights enter the room. Except suddenly, Yvana's captor and my own, grab me by my arms and legs and run into my bar-less window.

We all yell together and I feel my life flash before my eyes.

By the time the knights run to examine the fall, they see a hay carriage ride off. Geralt, with a panicked Jaskier behind him, run into the room, but it's too late.


	3. A Band Of Three

> _"Need you bring the Bard?"_

* * *

"Shite?" Jaskier exclaims and gasps, "they just kidnapped the princes of the East."

Geralt understands his level of concern and yet he still rolls his eyes and takes as much of his willpower not to choke the man next to him. The knights scurry off frantically, not forgetting to seize roughly the remaining of the kidnappers.

The witcher sighs and exits after, heading to his chambers. Once there, he sees the chest of promised gold. He checks. Jaskier gasps at the sight of it, "that's a _foken_ chest of gold!" Geralt calms himself by breathing deeply. He takes the chest and leaves.

Jaskier follows him with his eyes initially, "wait, is that it?" He then runs after the tall being. "Wait! Are we honestly leaving?!"

"You can stay if you like. No one's stopping you."

"Geralt!" Jaskier blocks the witcher's way, earning a loud huff. He shorter of the two raises his arms up, "someone just kidnapped the princess!"

"I know!" he growls, "I was there." Geralt side steps away from him and goes on.

"And we're not going to help her?!?"

"We are _not_ her people, and I owe no one an allegiance."

Jaskier shakes his head, "she just paid us with a chest of gold, Geralt!"

 _"Do you expect me to me to say I'm impressed?"_ he mimics the words of the princess. "She needed me to kill a monster."

"GAH! You daft buffoon! she let us stay in her castle and fed us. She paid us generously and now you will let her die?"

Geralt stops in his tracks and whips his head to him. He growls and points roughly "she has an _army_ of knights to saver her, Jaskier!"

"You _know_ they move too slow in groups!"

Witcher sighs at the bard's resolve, "you are too taken with her looks."

"You're missing the point!" he says, exasperated, "Fine! I find her beauty without match," he points to his chest, "but _that's_ not why I think we should save her!"

Geralt bellows and disregards him, continuing his steps. Jaskier whines and rips at his scalp, thinking of another way to persuade his mind. But suddenly, a tiny woman blocks the way. It was Yvana, quivering in fear, blood dripping down her neck still. "My lord, please do no leave before finding my princess."

"I am not a lord, girl."

Geralt attempts to push past her, but Yvana is determined. She brings her hands up to his chest. "Please," she shudders out, "I beg you. The man who took me nearly did unspeakable horrors to me... what more to my-" she heaves heavily, "I- I- could not bare the thought of something happening to my princess." She wipes hot tears streaming down from her eyes. _"Please._ Surely you will be rewarded by the king with much more coin than this."

The silver haired man releases a breath as he leans down, "But I hear your kingdom is drowning in debt."

Yvana shivers, "I- sire! **Please**. I'll pay with my own life if I must!"

"I have no use of your of your life," he mutters. With that, he walks away. Jaskier curses. He is about to follow, but speaks out before he does, "you must have someone fix up your wound, Yvana."

The two are outside the bustling castle, on their way to retrieve their princess. "For the sake of the world, Geralt, explain to me why you can't save the princess?" Jaskier fumes as the witcher secures his bounty and saddles up on Roach. "If you will not do it for her, nor Yvana, nor for gold and glory, _do it for **me!**_ That's right. I've saved you a handful of times, and it's my birthday tomorrow. Count this as a gift of gifts, for all the other birthdays you got me nothing but your bitter temper!"

Geralt thinks if he rolls his eyes hard enough, maybe he'll see a way to shut Jaskier up inside his mind. "Shut it before I change my mind."

Jaskier is about to scream in protest again, but freezes, "wait. Do you mean we're going to save her."

"I'm saving her," he replies, making Roach walk off.

The man who had been an accomplice to the kidnapping was now bound to a chair. he had more injuries now besides the stab he got from Yvana earlier. A good number of night guards rode after the other crooks who fled. And those who were left interrogated the new prisoner.

Johannes broke another of the scum's finger, causing him to scream. The high ranking officer shoots him a dark glare, "If you had answered my questions already, you would still have seven fingers."

 _"Fuck! You!_ all the way to hell with your princess," the man hisses, "your blind loyalty to her is baffling, considering she would all sell you off for dead!" He spits and soil's Tybalt's pants. The younger knight is ready to cut off his wrist.

Johannes stops him. He instead grabs the prisoner's jaw and leans close, "Outsiders tremble at the lady who breathes fire, for they do know know her fury. But lest you die believing your petty lies, my princess shows deeper loyalty in her pinkie, more than you ever could for your lost cause-" Johannes then cuts off the man's pinkie. He screams like he is on fire. "-for I will break you and have you turn against your own people, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

I wake up slowly, head pounding and eyes heavy. I come to realize my hands and feet are bound, as well that I am lying on a hay bale with two men in sight.

My body is moving for I am surely in a carriage. I silently and slowly examine my place. I realize it is nearly dusk.

The men are talking amongst themselves, it is about an ambush in the forest set by their fellow conspirators. I feel my heart quicken when they panic and begin to get out of the carriage. I sneak a look and find we are in a small camp. I clench my jaw at the sound of a great many others around me.

"That 'er?" a deep voice asks.

"Aye, she be the wench we need!"

There is silence for a moment. The carriage tips and I find that I am being pulled by my limbs. I break my eyes open and yelp, "Unhand me, you filthy brutes!"

"Good morn, princess. Fancy your nappy?" a bearded man barked in amusement as he watched. I growled and whined in protest as they dragged me out with four hands from two differently vile beings.

Once I was stood on the ground with either of the men gripping me tightly by my armpits, the camp cheered. The same bearded man roared in approval and introduced me, "I present to you, the dragon princess of the east!"

With no care whatsoever, the men brought me to another carriage, that is a prisoner's carriage. They threw me behind the bars and locked me up with a laugh. I struggled to get to my knees and grip on the railing. I screech, "you will all pay heavily for your evil!"

"She says will pay!" the bearded man speaks, making the lot of them burst into laughter. The man turns to me then slams his head on the bar, growling, "If anything, love, _we_ will be the ones that get paid."

I reel back at the impact and bark, "Tell me your name, you vermin, so I can at least curse the day you were born."

He gives an evil smirk, and take pride in angering me so, unknowing of the trap I lay before him. "I am Yorgen, son of Vorgen... _the princess thief."_

I burn his name in my mind, "curse you, Yorgen, son of Vorgen."

He is pleased and bangs on the metal on my side again. I let go and growl, in the deepest corner, huffing at the smell of the disgusting small space.

I think of all the scenarios I could be under after this. I could be taken to a neighbouring kingdom, friend or foe alike, and sold to the ruler of it as a bargain. Or worse, I could be sold merely as a wife to a wretched rich man. Or worst, I could be sold as a lowly slave and sacrificed as an offering.

I heave heavily and think of my cavalry. I think of Freidson, who had gone as far as pointlessly waiting for me last night; surely he wouldn't let me die if had done that for me. And I think of the younger troops, Tybalt and Levi; surely with their passionate hearts, they would not let their future queen perish. And I think of Johannes-- _and Fredric._ I feel myself suffocate in his memory.

"Oh Fredric, come and save me," I whisper.

Suddenly, there is a wild commotion beyond my cell. There are neighing horses and growling men. I shuffle once more to grip the window and check what was happening. There is a fast rider, slashing at men with a long sword. He is too quick for me to identify.

I watch intently and find he is not wearing our colours.

"Princess!" a voice calls, causing me to yelp back. I see a face with blue eyes and brown scruffy hair, "Jaskier?"

"Geralt and I have come to rescue you."

I whine as he makes his way to the door of the carriage. I watch as he gracelessly unlocks it. He smiles and comes to me. I offer him my bound limbs and he works to untie them. I look at him with a worried expression, "have you no blade or dagger?"

Jaskier shakes his head, "I do, but I left 'em."

I make an incredulous look. After a long while, he is successful in untying the binds on my wrist. I work on the binds on my feet, "find a blade for yourself." He turns to me with a scowl. Suddenly, a man roars from the opening and Jaskier shrieks, causing me to shriek as well. I frantically tug at my bounds, kicking them off as I did, while the man aims an arrow at us. Jaskier moves quickly to close the door. When he does, the sound of an arrow piercing it sounds.

Jaskier screams, "GERALT!"

I whine in panic, finally removing my ties. 

I take Jaskier's arm and give him a reassuring look. "Move. Once he's fired his bow, we jump out." I whisper to him.

"What? _Are you crazy?!"_ he whisper-yells back.

"Trust your princess! He takes a long while to reload. He's a very insufficient killer. He should've used a sword."

 _"You wanna teach him how to kill us better!"_ Jaskier whines, just as the sound of an arrow piercing the wooden door is sounded again. I shove him, urging him, "GO! GO!"

He falls out of the carriage and the shooter is taken aback. I scream and lunge at the man, disarming him. I push him hard enough that he topples over. As we struggle, I grab a rock on the ground and pound it against his skull. With a loud thud, he is dead.

Jaskier looks in horror. I reel back, realizing what I had just done and compose myself. I quickly stand to my feet, just as a horse comes towards us. I turn up and see Geralt. I let out a sigh. Geralt dismounts and peers down at me. I panic at his glare and turn away, seeing Jaskier still on the floor. I move to help him up. I then examine the camp, everyone was crumbled down to the ground.

I feel tears well in my eyes. I snap at Geralt, "need you bring the bard?! He didn't have the mind to bring a dagger with him"

Jaskier feels gravely offended. Geralt narrows his eyes and snaps back, _"Hey!_ If it weren't for the bard urging me to save your whiny ass, I wouldn't have come for you!"

I turn away from him and wipe my face in frustration. I crouch down and groan, to mask my tears. With a deep huff, I compose myself and spring up. I whip back at Geralt, "he could've gotten killed, you fool."

Again, Jaskier knits his brows and takes in what is happening.

Geralt misses whatever his friend caught. He steps forward and huffs sharply, "he _just_ saved your life."

"And _I_ saved his!" I scream back. I turn away from him and walk forward. I scream in frustration and heave like I had been running much. Jaskier watches on silently, feeling his heart twist in an way he cannot discern.

For a moment in silence, I turn back to the witcher and the bard. I raise my hand, "give me your coat, Geralt."

_"What?"_

"Give me your coat, I said!" I repeat in anger of his lack of understanding. "I am only wearing my under dress. Have you no decency? It's not like I can ask for Jaskier's shirt or else he'll be bare."

Jaskier then covers his chest with his arms. The witcher and I have a stare down. Eventually however, Geralt removes his black coat begrudgingly. I put it on and bask in his heat. I let out a sigh.

"The barbarians spoke of a ambush."

Geralt knits his brows upon hearing this. "Where?"

I shake my head, "I am uncertain. I only overheard, but I think it's... somewhere in the forest?"

Geralt takes it into account. I step forward and whine, when I step on a rock. Jaskier catches this and is concerned. I wipe my bare soles and turn to back to the two, "did my knights come for me?"

"Of course they did," Jaskier says, moving to the man fallen on the floor. He works removes it.

"If they took the route in the blackwood forest, then they may be ambushed. There is a cliff there and hidden caves there where you can easily hide ten or twenty people."

I shake my head even more upon hearing Geralt's words, "did you not take the same route?" There is a poke on my shoulder. I turn to Jaskier who is offering me the shoes. I knock them out of his hand, "I will not wear shoes of a man who tried to kill me."

The witcher ignores Jaskier's pout, "I took a shortcut only I know that goes off-road."

"Then we must save my men!" I urge.

Geralt disagrees, "No. _You don't even have any shoes."_

"Geralt!"

 _"Princess,"_ he repeats, "it's best we take you back and find who it is who ordered this."

"No! If you take me back now, they may strike again. My brother should be coming home in two days. We should hide somewhere until he returns."

"We?" Geralt says just as Jaskier asks, "you have a brother?"

I turn to Jaskier, "I do," then to the witcher, "and you cannot possibly leave me, when I have no shoes."

Geralt scoffs and goes back to his horse. I catch his wrist and take it both my hands, "Name your price, Geralt of Rivia. I will meet it at all costs. I give you my word as princess."

He looks to my hand and pulls away. He mounts his horse and looks down on me. He waits a moment and sighs, "I only take coin."

I nod, "then I shall give you all the coin you require."

Jaskier smiles and claps his hand. "How 'bout a song for the road?" he exclaims rather than questions, and grabs his lute from the brown horse. I give him a look, "you forgot your weapon, but you brought your instrument?"

"My weapon _is_ my instrument."

"You mean to tell me you would gladly bash your lute on the head of your enemy?"

He embraces his instrument, "how dare you imply that."


	4. A Fourth Cup Of Flour

I whined as another twig broke against the skin beneath my feet. I grind my teeth, glaring at the witcher, comfortably seated on his horse, "how much longer will you make me suffer like this?!"

"Jaskier gave you shoes. You refused them."

I scoff and narrow my eyes at him, crossing my arms. "I thought I had already expressed my distaste in wearing clothes of people who tried to kill me! You think I am wearing your coat because it'll flatter me?!"

The witcher's lack of reply made me want to shove him down his horse. But for the sake of the innocent creature he is riding, I rip my eyes away from him and watch my steps so not to step on anything hard _again_.

Jaskier, who was walking behind both Geralt and I, only silently watched the tension thicken between us with wide eyes.

I hiss and wrap my arms around me when a bold breeze reaches under my skin. I turn back to the witcher and pick another fight, "And you wouldn't even let Jaskier ride with you, you selfish bear!"

Geralt thinks that a selfish bear is more of a compliment to him rather than an insult.

Jaskier thinks it's time to intervene because he is mentioned. He jogs up to me, "I could carry you on my back."

I glare at him, "I am a princess. I will not be carried by a bard. Besides, I'm sure your back is only capable of carrying your lute." I turn from him, "I cannot fix your spine if I break it, so I must suffer."

Upon hearing these words, he is victorious. Jaskier is certain of his inkling thoughts about the acts of this princess. He breaks into a smile and chuckles softly. It catches my attention. I am appealed by his joy. He asks, _"why do you do that?"_

"What?!" I snap hard enough that Jaskier's expression drops. He gulps and disregards, shaking his head. I growl, "do **what** , Jaskier!?"

  


He turns to me to reply, but in my inattentiveness to the ground, I find myself stepping on a sharp object and cry out in pain. The two turn to me and I raise my left leg, checking my sole. I heave upon seeing a shard of glass ripped into my skin. "What kind of imbecile breaks glass in a forest?!" I groan in anger and hop on my right leg. Jaskier holds me up and I bite my lip, holding in my pain as I pulled the shard out.

I begin to bleed. I take a deep breath to calm myself and will my blood not to stream.

Seeing this, Geralt dismounts and gets something in his horse's bag before going to me. He crouches down and grabs my ankle. He begins to wrap cloth around my foot. I place another hand on Geralt's shoulder, "this wouldn't have happened if you let me ride your horse."

_"This wouldn't have happened if you have worn those shoes."_

I pull my foot away from him once he is finished binding it, "Give me your shoes then, since you will be riding your steed anyway."

Geralt stands up abruptly and huffs. He then bends down and grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder. I yelp and bang at his back, "UNHAND ME WITCHER." Geralt feels his ears ring at the screech. He stomps towards his horse and ungracefully throws me onto the saddle. I whine and claw that the surface in front of me. The horse neighs and my heart hurts for it. "Gently, you oaf!"

Geralt thinks what could possibly the consequence of throwing a princess off a horse be.

I finally get on the horse, and my skirt rides up by my thighs. I glare down at the tall being looking up at me. I remove his coat and tie it by my waist to cover my legs, "you could've been kinder-" Geralt formulates an argument, "-to your horse, you ungrateful rider."

He finds his need for an argument lost.

He does however grab the reins and turns to his animal, "I'm sorry you have to carry such an awful woman, Roach."

I note the name of the horse and I slap Geralt's shoulder, "I told you to give me your shoes, not to throw me up here!"

"You should be grateful I even let you on!" Geralt barks back in anger.

"Maybe I would've been, had you let me ride in the first place!"

  


Jaskier runs in front of us and point, "Bless us all, it's a town!"

Geralt leads Roach to the town and I wrap my arms around myself.

We enter the own gates and I examine the people. They appear to be very simple, either farmers or shepherds. I saw no signs of nobility. My face falls, thinking there may well be no one in town that will have high connections. Perhaps this was a good thing; there was no one here that could have the power to conspire against me.

I chuckle at the thought, _anyone has that power._

The townspeople turn to us, to me, and whisper amongst themselves. I pay them no mind.

I then spot a tailor shop. I turn to Geralt, "Stop!"

He turns to me and halts for a moment. It's enough for me to jump down behind him. I place a hand on Geralt shoulders, so I don't drop heavily on my injured foot. I sigh just as the towering being looks down on me. I look up at him and stick my out, "give me some coin."

Geralt pulls his chin back. I remove his coat on my waist and put it over my arms, "I need a proper dress, _and_ shoes."

Again, we have a staring contest. Jaskier sighs, "Geralt, she _really_ does need this."

  


I decide not to wait any further, and pull away, entering the tailor shop, knowing that they'd follow. I walk slowly and tiptoe with my left foot.

The bell rings when I enter. An old woman turns to me and excitedly assists me, "Why hello, fair maiden. Might you like a dress or two?" She looks me up and down with her round eyes, "My, such a lovely girl in such a questionable outfit."

I smile at her. She tilts her head and motions I follow her, "I have a lot of dresses that will suit you just right."

She leads me to her shelves where a stack of dresses where folded. "How much can you afford?"

I hum, "I'm only looking for something simple."

She clicks her tongue, "That's a shame, you would've suited my pretty dresses." She gets a stack of clothing with plain colors and one by one unfold them. She shows me modestly cut brown dress. I examine her stitching and smile, "you have good handwork, grandmother."

She chuckles, "oh grandmother. I have no grandchildren. But I suppose if I did, they would have a good eye like you." She puts the brow dress aside and shows me another dress in deep blue. I nod, "I quite like this color better."

"Aye, she does have a good eye. This, love, is the color of royalty!"

I give curious look, "is it now?"

  


Just then Geralt and Jaskier walk in. The lady smiles at them, "come in, come in. My! So many customers today."

I turn to them, then back to the tailor, "they're with me, grandmother."

_"Grandmother?"_ Jaskier repeats softly in confusion.

"Oh, is this your husband?" the old lady coos at Geralt. I turn to her and find myself chuckling. "No, he's simply a witcher I know."

She makes a crackling sound, "a witcher? That must be why you're so large!" She then spots Jaskier, "and is this your servant?"

Jaskier shakes his head and opens his mouth in protest, raising a finger. I go to the woman and place my hand on her shoulder, "no, no. He's a friend." I take the deep blue dress and ask, "May I also buy an under dress?"

"Of course!" she replies, scurrying off to get one. I follow after her and find a changing room, "may I change inside?"

The old woman shuffles through her clothing and nods, giving an obvious look, "oh of course, love. You are a customer after all. No need to ask such things." I nod and go inside to change.

  


Jaskier leans to Geralt who had also been watching the spectacle, "...w-was she always so warm?" Geralt knits his brows and does not reply.

Once the woman pulls out an under dress, she turns to the two men and asks, "what would you two like?"

Jaskier smiles, "Nothing, granny."

She raises her upper lip, "don't be callin' me granny, boy." Jaskier turns away awkwardly, making Geralt laugh lowly. The old woman turn then to the witcher, "why don't you buy your bride a more expensive dress?"

Geralt is caught of guard and freezes, "She is not by bride."

"Well, act now, while you can then," she says.

  


"Grandmother, can you help me with my corset?" I call from the changing room. She smiles and goes to me, "why of course dear."

  


The old woman exits before me, smiling. I flatten my skirt and turn to Geralt and Jaskier, "how do I look?"

Jaskier smiles, "always a beauty."

"Thank you," I say, then narrow my eyes, "and what about you Geralt?"

He gave me a look and rolled his. I scoff out a chuckle. "Grandmother, do you have shoes?"

"Oh no. But, there is a shoe maker by the inn house, which is by the river."

I nod at her words, "thank you. I will be taking this dress; the brown one as well and the under dress." I walk over to Geralt, "pay her what she is owed."

The witcher sighs at me but hands a pouch to the woman. The woman smiles brightly, but just as soon she screams. Geralt tenses. Jaskier grips his lute. I jolt and turn to her in concern.

"Child you are barefoot!" she exclaims. I let out a breath as the woman continues, "hold on. Let me see what I have."

  


She walks into another room. Jaskier moves towards me and I look expectantly as he asks, "why are you so kind to her?"

I raise a brow, "I am always kind."

Jaskier laughs. I clench my jaw. HE clears his throat upon realizing my serious words, "... I... I know but like... you're not like _kind-_ kind."

_"What_ in the world does that mean?" I demand.

He raises his hands in surrender and walks away, "I- I meant-" "HERE!" The old lady walks in and I turn to her. She hands me old looking shoes. They seemed to be in good shape. "They're not pretty, but they'll do."

I nod and take it from her with a bow, "I will use them with care."

Jaskier points and nudged Geralt by the arm. _"See! See!"_ he whisper-yells to the Witcher to pulls his hand away and shoots the bard a glare. Jaskier is unfazed however, too bewildered to care.

I wipe the bottom on my feet and immediately put the shoes on. 

  


We go on our way, walking to the inn. Geralt is leading with Roach. Jaskier is rambling beside him. I turn back and see the woman waving goodbye. I smile and nod at her.

My walking is still quite slow, but as are the two's. I am glad they had at least that much consideration for me. I run my hand through down my scalp and begin to braid my hair behind me. Once it was too low to reach, I braided it by my shoulders. I was quick to reach its tips as the strands were still smooth. "Hand me some string," I say to Geralt.

He ignores me. I inhale deeply then I shuffle in his bags myself. He catches this and groans, walking over, "don't touch my stuff."

Geralt easily pulls out some string and I offer a soft smile, teasing "I could braid your hair for you."

He lets out a grunt.

  


  


"Sorry, but all our rooms are taken." the inn keeper frowns, dismissing us. I try to bargain with more coin, but the reply is still the same.

"I guess we're sleeping in the woods," Jaskier sighs as we go outside the inn.

I hiss at him, "shut it with your nastiness."

Jaskier pulls back. Geralt goes to lead off Roach. I turn away and catch view of a the calmly flowing river. I spot a pregnant woman carrying a basin full of clothes. I knit my brows at it and run to her.

"Would you like some help?" I ask when I come near her. She turns to me and I don't wait for a reply before helping her carry her wooden basin. She turns to me as I take her load, holding in my whine. I smile, "Where is your house?"

She takes a moment before she points a direction, "just over there."

Jaskier watches as the two women walk off, "what is she doing now?" Geralt scoffs, thinking of leaving. However, as Jaskier follows the women, he sighs and decides to follow as well.

  


"Allow me to help, princess," Jaskier speaks, getting the basin from me. He grunts realizing how heavy it is.

The pregnant woman turns to me, "princess?"

I play it off with a chuckle, "he says I am his princess."

Jaskier buffers for a moment, then releases a laugh, "oh, HHAHAHHAHAH yeah."

She releases a chuckle, "how sweet. You should a keep a man who treats you like that."

Jaskier's head grows a size larger at the comment.

"You lot are obviously not from here. The people here mind their own business and wouldn't raise a finger for a struggling pregnant woman."

I knit my brows, "where is your husband?"

"He died in the mines four months ago, bless his soul," she says softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I offer. Jaskier speaks the same words.

  


We reach her residing. She tells Jaskier to leave the basin by the door. "Thank you," she speaks. Jaskier grunts, just as Geralt comes around. The bard whips his head to him, "you couldn't have come help me out?" He shrugs.

"May I ask where the closest town is?" I ask the woman. She gives me a look, "there is no near town. Everything is at least two days travel away."

_"Camping it is then,"_ Jaskier blurts. I glare at the man. He gulps.

  


"Need you a place to stay?" the woman asks. I turn to her and nod, "we do."

She purses her lips, "Can you cook a meal for many?"

Jaskier speaks, "I ca-" "I can easily. I cook a great many things," I step forward and smile. She thinks for a moment then nods, "If you like, you may stay a night. But you must cook dinner for all of us, and my two children."

I nod, "Thank you. We'll even pay you for your trouble."

She debates the sincerity of my words. I turn to Geralt and move my head to the woman. Geralt yet again stares, and I mentally scream at him for being difficult. With an eye roll, he gets a pouch of coin and hands it to the woman. I however snag it from his rude hands and deliver the pouch to the woman with more class.

She is surprised by the pouch of coin. I begin to introduce our names to the woman, "... we will not a be a burden to you."

I see her eyes start to well. She breaks into a smile and releases a breath, "thank you."

  


"MUMMY!" a small voice calls. Two tiny children run past my calves and go to the woman. They appear to be twins with identical faces and brown hair, just like their mother. The woman looks down to her sons as they grip her skirt. "Say hello to our guests."

"We have guests, mummy?" one pipes up softly.

I coo at his tiny voice and crouch down to them. They look at me as their mother confirms his question. I wave a hand at them, "hello, darlings."

Jaskier is bewildered, but supposes everyone has a weakness for children. Possibly even the witcher. He looks over his shoulder as see he is wholeheartedly disinterested and is focused on unsaddling Roach, which he already was.

"My name is Tintin," one says then the other does the same "And I'm Pipin."

"Thomas and Philip, they are," their mother clarifies, "and I am Quimera. Or Mimi, for short." She takes the hands of her children, "let us go inside then."

  


* * *

  


Now as the stars gleamed overhead and sat under the grass underneath, I let out a breath, feeling an exhaustion in my hands that I have not experienced in a long time. Not only did I cook, I hung the laundry, cleaned the dishes, swept the floors, and played with Mimi's children, allowing her to get some sleep she needed very well. I did do more than what was required of me but, I was not loony enough to do all of the chores by myself. I gave both Jaskier and Geralt no choice but to do as I instructed. I was thankful they didn't put much of a fight.

I removed the shoes on my feet. I look at the binds on my foot and remove it. I look at the cut and see it was deeper than I expected.

"Don't touch it," a voice calls. I turn and give a look, when I see Geralt is walking away. I knit my brows until he comes back. When he does, he sits to my left and grabs my leg. I whine at him and bend my knees, turning to him.

He get something from his side and pours water on my foot. He binds it with new cloth. I look at him and his hands. Eventually, my body relaxes against him. I examine his grey hair and his pointy nose. I notice his breathing.

My mind wanders to a memory of Fredric doing something similar. How he would scold me for getting hurt, telling me I have no business doing something harming as I was the princess of our kingdom. He then would smile warmly.

Geralt does none of this. He neither scolds nor smiles, instead he asks, "how does a princess know how to cook and clean?"

"How does an unruly witcher know how to follow orders?"

Geralt takes a moment to look at me and I ask again, "and why does he help my fool heal?"

With that, he throws my foot away. I whine and snap him a look. Geralt grabs another thing by his side. Tis a cup of ale, I think. He sits beside me still, though I thought he would leave. I wonder if he is lonely and fed up with Jaskier's songs Tintin and Pipin were fuly delighted in.

  


"My mother is a commoner," I say, "my father was so taken with her beauty that she married her."

Geralt turns to me and I continue, "she grew up in a farm." I turn to my feet and put on my shoes, "Her mother was an inn keeper and father a farmer. My mother wanted me to learn as much as I could in all senses, so that I should never need to depend on anyone, _for everyone should depend on me_ , as I will be queen." I chuckle. "Of course _I_ won't; my older brother will succeed the throne."

I finish wearing my shoes and turn to my left, "My mother said I should understand the struggles of the common people if I wanted to be a great ruler one day."

Geralt does not speak.

"It's funny actually when I look back. She made both my brother and I do common work. My brother hated doing chores and thrived in doing princely activities-- horseback riding, hunting. And yet I didn't mind doing the laundry or cook, because it was in those times I had my mother to myself."

"How did she die?" Geralt asks rather bluntly for my taste. Still, I answer, _"plague._ They didn't even let me see her in her dying moments."

He huffs, "... Sorry,"

My lips curve and I chuckle softly, "are you?"

Geralt turns away and drinks his ale.

  


Yet again I expect him to up and leave, but he doesn't. He instead asks, "You think your brother will find us here?"

I sigh in amusement, "I told you, he thrives in princely activities. He is a man of the hunt. He will find me easily."

"And does he _want_ to find you?" Geralt stares.

My face falls and my lips purse in a tight line.

"I hear he is not really your brother."

I scoff and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, "My mother did not give birth to him, but she was more his than mine." I feel my stomach bubble in anger at Geralt's accusation and lack of reply. "No one in my family would've orchestrated this attack, because both my father and my brother loved my mother more than anything in the world. I'm all that's left of her, so no harm will come to me by their hand."

"And the mother of your brother?"

I make a face, "she's dead."

"But she was a princess."

"Yes, she was the final heir, which was why her kingdom was absorbed by ours. It's why our borders are so large."

Geralt nods and grunts. 

I shake my head, "Do you know any Yorgen, son of Vorgen?"

"No."

"Well, He was the head of the kidnapping. The fool told me his name before you struck him. But I have no suspicion from where he comes from."

"At least you know his name," Geralt offers, drinking more. I raise my brows at him, "that's it?"

He knits his brows, "what do you require me to tell you this time?"

I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head, "nothing."

Geralt examines my face as I turn my eyes back to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's happening? IDK

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i'll keep it at completed because.. uh.. i'm lazy


End file.
